The Changing Winds
by Red-Dragon-Thorn
Summary: I was bored, so I thought I'd write a series of drabbles on some pictures of the next series I found. A bit random, but I hope you'll like them
1. Merlin: Different

**A/N **_The pictures for these drabbles can befound here. .com/television/591272/merlin_series_3_episode_1_image__

**Merlin - Different**

Merlin couldn't identify the change in Morgana, not at first. The curls were still dark and elegant, lying in liquid spills down her neck, skin still moon pale.

The fear seemed genuine also, and the relief and the happiness.

Perhaps it was her eyes. Cold and green and distant, like she wasn't all there, or the pain and loss that swam like fishes in their depths when she thought no one was looking.

But then he understood.

It was in the flash of her smile and the stiffness of her seat, the hard edge to her words. It was Danger.


	2. Morgana: Conviction

**A/N**_ Just realised I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter. I OWN NOTHING, much as I would like otherwise. Seeing as the address didn't show up last time, the pictures are on den of geek. _

**Morgana – Conviction**

_You are so stupid, Uther. So very naive. Like a little boy who's lost his way, _thought Morgana at the billowing red cape of the king's back with the tiniest hint of a smile.

_Soon you shall know just how much._

But she couldn't help but wonder if this was truly the right course. With Morgause and Mordred it had all seemed so easy, like breathing. Uther had been so pleased – no, overjoyed – to have her back and safe, perhaps he really did care?

On her wrists the old scars itched and her magic shifted like a restless animal and it settled, the certainty, an icy stone in place of her heart.

_Just how stupid._


	3. Merlin: Clumsy

**A/N **_If I get enough reviews for these, I might continue. For now, my inspiration has died. I've got the next couple stored, but I can't be bothered uploading them._

**3. Merlin – Clumsy**

Merlin couldn't help but be clumsy. I mean, how was he supposed to learn to be careful when anything he dropped would be saved by an unconscious twitch of his magic.

And so it was no great surprise when, with a terrible clatter that rang painfully in his ears, Arthur's breakfast became the corridors newest rug.

The finely sliced ham slapped wetly back onto the plate as he hurriedly scooped the food back onto the plate. _Arthur was going to kill him._

Even if he arranged it perfectly again, he couldn't hide the suspicious grey smears of dust that stuck to the once-pink ham, and the tuft of blue wool that clung like a spider to the crust of bread. He tugged at it gingerly, and it came away in rough strands, leaving little blue worms wriggling in a bright bruise.

He glanced around quickly, then hissed, with his hand over the platter. "Extrico purgamentum de nutrimens."

A glance at the food beneath his palm was enough to tell him all had not gone to plan.

He wondered if the fruit would be rotten this time.


	4. 5 Uther: The Beast

**5. Uther – The Beast**

_**A/N**__ This is one of the shorter ones. Sorry. Disclaimer same as the others. Yes I missed out 4, I could never get it written. These have just been sitting around useless so I thought I'd better upload them for you guys._

The tales of grief and chaos in his borders left Uther's face set in grim lines. Creases formed in the days of the Great Purge now deepened into worried grooves.

So it was without a second thought that he sent his only son to face the snarling beast called Magic, as it bared it's fangs in a mocking smile.

Never once did he doubt Arthur would return.


	5. Gaius: Secrets

**6. Gaius – Secrets**

_**A/N **__Just read some truly marvellous M/M fics so I thought I'd give one a try. Set pre-evil Morgana revelation. Don't own merlin or anything in it, yadda yadda yadda, you know it all already._

Gaius pretended not to notice the exchange of secret looks between the young Warlock and the King's Ward, however much it alarmed him. And if he was truthful to himself, he was glad that Merlin had found a source for his affections. He could not ignore the pleasure it brought him when his ward came home flushed with pleasure and with blue eyes sparkling like gems.

Even if it was wrong, and bad.

Even if Merlin, for all his good heart, could not see the menace and danger of his secret in the hands of a frightened, little girl.


	6. Arthur: Of Prats and Dresses

**7. Arthur – Of Prats and Dresses**

_**A/N **Disclaimer: I only own this writing, the rest belongs to the bbc._

Resigned to his fate, Merlin could only wonder if Arthur had ever polished so much as a gauntlet in his life.

Probably not.

Which is why, he supposed, he gave his manservant an hour to mend his chainmail, polish his boots, sharpen his boots, ready his horse and clean every metal plate to a perfect sheen.

Thank God for magic.

Later, when the young Prince was ready to enter his joust tourney, Arthur gave him a most solemn look, as his breast-plate cast bright sunlight directly into Merlin's face and prepared to break the news.

"Merlin," he said, in his most royal tone. "You have been a remarkable servant, but have insofar proved you have the heart of a mouse and the brain of a duck, you imbecile. You were supposed to polish my _dress _armour."


End file.
